Melhor Morto
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Quando Hinata deixa Konoha, de coração quebrado, mas decidida, a última pessoa que ela espera ver sobre a borda de sua xícara de chá é ele. "Está parecendo que você viu um fantasma", ele sorriu, e Hinata pensou que algumas pessoas são melhores mortas. [TRADUÇÃO DE BETTER OFF DEAD, DE WINGEDMERCURY]
1. Renúncia

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de ****_Better Off Dead_****, de ****_Wingedmercury_****. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

Sumário: _Quando Hinata deixa Konoha, de coração partido, mas decidida, a última pessoa que ela esperava ver diante da borda da xícara de porcelana de seu chá é o último Uchiha, aquele que o sangue, ossos e entranhas foram explodidos como fogos de artifícios na última guerra. Ela gemeu, derramando chá quente em toda a camisa dele. "Está parecendo que você acabou de ver um fantasma", ele sorriu, e Hinata acha que algumas pessoas são mehores mortas._ SasuHina

* * *

_**Melhor Morto**_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_Apples in the summertime, peaches in the fall, if I can't have the one I love I don't want none at all._**¹**

"Você... você está fazendo o que?" o Hokage perguntou incrédulo.

Hinata olhou para o chão; tinha um remendo cinza no carpete vermelho que ela achou extremamente cativante, uma pequena mancha de quando o filho mais velho dele vomitou no último inverno. Havia uma gripe horrível naquele ano. Não que ele saiba que _ela_ sabe a origem dessa mancha de vômito. Algumas vezes, Hinata acha que ele sabe disso desde sempre.

"Eu estou apresentando a minha renúncia", Hinata murmurou em um som pouco audível. Ela continuava olhando para o chão, sabendo bem demais que ela se afogaria no oceano dos olhos de Naruto se ela olhasse para eles, que o que ela resolveu se dissolveria como o sal, e... e. E que ela tinha que ser forte, forte, mais forte que isso. Mais forte que ele? Mais forte... apesar dele e por causa dele e tudo mais, tudo o que ela tem feito e o que ela fez e o que ela vai fazer por ele e...

E ela estava exausta.

Seus papéis de renúncia estavam em uma de suas mãos e um anúncio de jornal estava na outra.

Naruto se levantou de repente, uma jorrada de papeis caíram no chão como penas pretas e brancas, e ele falou, mas Hinata não pôde entender as palavras; a voz dele tinha a cadência de uma música bonita e, por um momento, Hinata se perdeu na melodia. A mão forte e pesada dele tocou o seu ombro e ela deu um passo para trás com um gemido; o feitiço estava quebrado e a mão dele caiu, inútil, ao seu lado. E porque ela é uma covarde, e ela sempre foi uma covarde, sem palavras ela estendeu a ele os papéis oficiais de renúncia e voou para fora do escritório, com seu longo cabelo negro balançando em suas costas como uma bandeira.

O dia tinha começado o suficiente normal; Hanabi estava lendo para o seu filho pequeno a história do patinho feio. Hinata era a visita; ela estava bebericando o seu chá, com seus olhos estavam vidrados na cena como uma máquina fotográfica; assistir Hanabi falar sobre patinhos feios era quase igual ouvir um malfeitor falar sobre as indignidades feitas aos animais menos afortunados: _e não é tão feio, querido, quando os patos são malvados com o pobre cisnezinho? Ah, sim, nós nunca devemos ser malvados com aqueles que são feios..._

Exceto pelo falto que Hanabi era o pato bonito e Hinata era o feio: mas ela não era nenhum cisne. Hanabi tinha tudo, mas também tinha roubado Konohamaru de Moegi depois que o primeiro propôs o namoro para a segunda; Hanabi às vezes brincava sobre isso,_ eu sabia que ele era bom demais para ela_, e isso fazia o estômago de Hinata dar voltas. Ela sabia o que era ser um patinho feio que nunca se transformou em um cisne._  
_

De algum jeito, essa crueldade fazia de Hanabi o líder perfeito do clã Hyuga - e era nisso que Hinata estava pensando enquanto ela corria pelas ruas, com suas bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço, ignorando todas as pessoas que tentavam a parar nas ruas.

Perfeita. Essa era a palavra que descrevia Hanabi; Hanabi era mais bonita, mais forte, mais esperta, ela era tudo o que Hinata não era.

Cinco anos. Se passaram cinco anos desde a última, então chamada, Grande Guerra Ninja, onde Madara foi reduzido ao lixo e o corpo de Sasuke foi dividido em pedacinhos, e então enterrado debaixo da terra, os minúsculos pedaços de carne, toda a laceração e todo o sangue, ah, o sangue cobriu a terra e o céu como uma grande explosão de fogos de artifício.

Naruto fazia um discurso todos os anos, no aniversário do fim da guerra; ele falava do quanto ele amava Sasuke, _como um irmão_, ele dizia; e ele chorava em frente a multidão de moradores de Konoha e rasgava suas vestes e batia em seu peito; atrás dele havia um memorial branco posto em frente ao antigo bairro Uchiha, e, em seu coração, Hinata achava que _tudo aquilo era um exagero_, mas ela não dizia nada e lamentava junto com as outras mulheres civis. Mas, para quem e o que ela estava lamentando era um mistério, mesmo para ela._  
_

E Hinata lamentava agora, confundindo passado e presente, mas ela sabia de onde as lágrimas vinham dessa vez e isso rasgava o seu peito como o corpo explodido do Uchiha traidor.

Mais cedo naquela manhã, depois do _Incidente do Patinho Feio_, como ela gostou de chamar, Hinata andou sem rumo pela cidade, com raiva, mas sem saber o porquê ou o que ela faria sobre aquilo. Então ela comprou para si mesma uma rosquinha, um copo de café e o jornal da manhã; isso parecia uma boa ideia no momento.

Ela foi passando pelas páginas, com seus olhos que tudo vêem analisando a letra preta, sem realmente compreender alguma coisa. Sorrateiramente, ela olhou para os anúncios pessoais e considerou virar lésbica; havia algumas poucas propagandas na sessão "Mulher Procurando Por Mulher". Tinha sido até um conselho de Hanabi, de verdade; desde que Hinata obviamente tinha uma sorte terrível para homens. Mas no final, nenhuma dessas propagandas segiam para ela e ela terminou de comer a delícia de açúcar e foi descendo a rua, as vezes provando seu café preto; ela virou a página. Era a sessão de empregos.

Aquela página do jornal estava agarrada nas mãos de Hinata e lotada de lágrimas, enquanto Hinata continuava a correr, correr, correndo, como se ela pudesse fugir do passado e começar tudo de novo. Na página tinha um anúncio circulado em vermelho que poderia ser lido o seguinte:

_Novo Templo de Fogo (na fronteira do País do Chá) está procurando por Virgens Vestais para cuidar do fogo de nossa Senhora, grande seja seu nome, a deusa do coração! Benefícios incluem um pagamento generoso, total cuidado com saúde, um quarto espaçoso no templo; comida e roupas incluídas. Pacote de férias pagas generosos!_

_Candidatas devem ser mulheres, virgens e devem dedicar toda sua via a nossa Senhora, grande seja seu nome. Entrevistas começarão no fim do mês. Esperamos encontrá-la logo!_

No fim do anúncio, datas e endereços foram dados; Hinata agora os conhecia de coração.

Hinata fez uma mala pequena - uma troca de roupas, uma vasilha pequena de sopa, sua escova de dentes, uma foto de sua mãe - enquanto pensava qual era o motivo de ela estar fazendo aquilo? Enquanto ela se perguntava isso, ela continuava fazendo sua mala e uma cascata de imagens fluíram em sua cabeça:

O casamento de Naruto e Sakura. O casamento de Tente e Neji; de Shikamaru e Temari, de Choji e Ino, de Hanabi e Konohamaru; o pior de todos, o casamento de seu pai e alguma mulher com cabelo preto, de importância menor, da família secundária, que salvou a vida dele na última guerra.

E, depois, os três filhos com cabelos rosa de Naruto e Sakura; Hinata várias vezes observou esses dois pais colocarem seus filhos na cama do seu habitual esconderijo do lado de fora da mansão do Hokage; e, _sim_, ela sabia que isso era perseguição, e, _não_, ela desativava seu byakugan no minuto em quem Sakura e Naruto começavam a se beijar, _muito obrigada_. Hanabi a entregou um cartão de um terapeuta muito bom que era especializado em _aconselhar pessoas viciadas em voyeurismo_**²**, e Hinata queimou o cartão com uma chama de chakra, mais uma vez, _muito obrigada_.**  
**

Hinata piscou e jogou todo o resto de suas coisas na mochila e secou as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela sabia que Naruto era um bom pai, ela podia ver a bondade em seus olhos quando ele dava um beijo de boa noite em suas criança, mesmo Hinata estando muito distante. E ela sabia que Naruto era feliz, que ele amava muito Sakura, que ele sempre amou, e que, algumas vezes, quando ele beijava sua esposa, Hinata não poderia deixar de olhar e ela pensava que... ela pensava que...

Ela pensava coisas que ela não deveria pensar, e ela desativava seu jutsu ocular e se batia na face, bem nos olhos, como se ela pudesse apagar tudo o que ela tinha visto.

Voltando ao presente: enquanto Hinata alcançava os portões, com sua mochila no ombo desajeitadamente, como se ela fosse algum tipo de empregada ambulante, o fôlego dela sumiu, porque todo o mundo estava no portão - maldito senso de drama de Naruto e seu jeito de levar todos e suas mães para os portões - e lá estava Sakura, com o mesmo olhar estúpido no rosto, aquele meio culpado e meio nervoso que ela sempre tinha quando estava perto de Hinata, porque ela _sabia_.

E ao lado dela estava Naruto, com seu cabelo louro balançando junto com o vento com graça e perfeição e seus olhos. Seus olhos também sabiam. _Por mais que ele fingisse que não_. Então Hinata se amaldiçoou, porque talvez, só talvez, perseguir o lendário discípulo do Sanin dos Sapos não teria sido a coisa mais esperta a se fazer, porque ele poderia _a sentir por todo o momento e ele nunca disse nada, somente ignorou, como os sorrisos mal feitos de Sakura e os cumprimentos que nunca foram de todo o coração_; e Hinata odiava a sua vida, e desejava que a deusa do coração, que ela não acreditava, pudesse dar a ela um espaço em sua bola de fogo abençoada.

Os olhos dela mudaram de direção, para Kiba e Shino; eles estavam de mãos dadas e os seus olhos imploravam para ela ficar. E Kurenai-sensei, o filho dela de cinco anos nos braços, ela abriu a boca como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas se fechou novamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata.

Hinata mordeu seu lábio. A amargura a alcançou, então: todos estavam ali por ela, entre seu corpo trêmulo e os portões, todos eles tinham uma pessoa amada ou um filho. Até mesmo Rock Lee, o cara mais feio de Konoha, tinha feito um monte de ilegítimas (e cheias do fogo da juventude!) crianças nos últimos cinco anos com várias mulheres civis de boa aparência.

E Hinata estava sozinha. Ela sempre estava sozinha. Então ela iria oferecer seu corpo, mente e alma para a deusa Vestal, onde ela não seria rodeada de pessoas que_ amavam e eram amadas_.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Naruto uma última vez, e ela poderia dizer que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e sentindo - porque ele sempre soube, mas ainda assim, não fez nenhuma questão de realmente conhecer - e antes que alguma pessoa pudesse dizer que o que ela estava fazendo era estúpido e tolo, e onde ela estava indo a final de contas - ela fugiu, e tudo o que restou aonde ela estava foi algumas pétalas de rosa, cheirosas e caindo com o vento.

* * *

**_Continua_**

* * *

**¹ **Maçãs no verão, pêssegos no outono, se eu não posso ter aquele que eu amo, eu não quero mais ninguém.

**²** Voyeurismo é uma prática que consiste num indivíduo conseguir obter prazer sexual através da observação de pessoas, segundo o Wikipédia hue3

* * *

_**N.A.:** sim, isso começou com um pouco de temor; tudo vai ficar definitivamente mais leve no próximo capítulo._

_**N.T.:** eu acho essa fanfic puro amor 3 ela foi muito bem bolada e muito bem escrita. É uma honra estar traduzindo ela, a autora é muito simpática. Me perdoem por qualquer eventual erro de português, mas eu preciso urgentemente de uma beta porque não estou tendo tempo e revisar. Beijinhos e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu._

_Se me permitem um momento propaganda, leiam "E Se", de minha autoria suahsuahsuahsuahsaus beijos._


	2. Chá de Chá e Perseguidor do Perseguidor

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de ****_Better Off Dead_****, de ****_Wingedmercury_****. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

_**Melhor Morto**_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

**_Chá de Chá e o Perseguidor do Perseguidor_**

Hinata estava bebendo chá; o líquido quente era grosso e com fumaça e um puro luxo depois de viajar a pé por toda a semana, com pouco para beber a não ser a água do seu cantil e café instantâneo. Hoje era o dia de sua entevista e Hinata estava ansiosa. Ela não podia se conter; ficar nervosa era de sua natureza. Ela seria aceita como uma virgem Vetal? Deus sabia que ela tinha a virgindade na parte de baixo intacta. E se eles não gostassem dele? Então o que?

O que raios ela estava fazendo naquela cidade litorânea e caipira?

Hinata balançou sua cabeça e acabou com seu chá; o garçon, um homem atrativo com cabelos ruivos, a trouxe um refil do seu chá caro, importado direto do País do Chá, top de linha, chamado Lapsang Souchong. Ele estava dando em cima dela, Hinata percebeu, enquanto ela pegava o copo com um gaguejado o-o-obrigada. Mas ela não o encorajou a ficar. Finalmente, ele saiu, falando que não poderia aguentar a visão de uma garota bonita e jovem ficando triste e que o chá era por conta da casa.

Haha. Jovem e bonita, claro. Hinata olhou seu reflexo no copo escuro, os olhos arregalados e os lábios trêmulos. Ela suspirou profundamente o cheio de pinho, que boiava no chá, e isso acalmou seus nervos. Ela deu o primeiro gole e isso foi muito bom. Era quente, a fumaça envolveu seu rosto enquanto ela bebia e ela pensou que esse, esse néctar divino uma vez conhecido como chá era a razão de o País do Chá ter um nome tão bom. A felicidade em forma de uma bebida efêmera era dela. Quando ela terminou, o garçon a deu mais. Ele disse que o agradava colocar um sorriso na face dela e ela gaguejou uma resposta inteligível.

Deixada sozinha com seus pensamentos, ela inalou a fragância mais uma vez; os tons do pinho fazia ela pensar em seus companheiros de time. Shino, Kiba e Kurenai a alcançaram um pouco depois que ela deixou os portões, ela sabia que eles fariam aquilo. Eles andaram com ela em silêncio por um tempo. Até mesmo Kiba, que geralmente é um tipo de cara que nunca cala a boca ficou calado. Surpreendentemente, foi Shino quem quebrou o silêncio: "Nós entendemos, Hinata. Por que? Porque nós somos seus amigos."

Hinata parou de andar naquele ponto; ela estava em choque no meio da floresta, os três membros da sua família substituta parados logo atás dela. Kiba colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Por favor, deixe-nos saber para onde você está indo, Hinata-chan!" Akamaru latiu uma afirmativa e Kiba continuou, clamamente, "Nós estamos preocupados com você."

Rapidamente, seus colegas de time a abraçaram, com seus olhos entendendo tudo. Eles viram sua deterioração ao longo desses cinco anos: primeiro, Hinata canalizou sua tristeza e despontou tudo nos treinos. O departamento de contabilidade a fez pagar muitas vezes pelos danos feitos aos bonecos de treinos; uma vez, ela destruiu uma pedra perto de um penhasco e os pedaços rolaram para um campo de treinamento, o destruindo. Talvez aquilo tenha sido uma invocação silenciosa: _Viu, Naruto-kun? Ela não é a única que consegue bater na terra até as mãos sangrarem e o chão se encher de rachaduras_. Mas seu salário foi brevemente reduzido e nada mais sobre o assunto foi dito.

Eventualmente, destruir objetos inanimados não era o bastante; mas ela tinha que ficar forte, muito forte, mais forte, não tinha? Ou senão, o que ela faria consigo mesma? Para quem ela estava ficando forte? Isso ficou realmente ruim após o casamento do Hokage. A cidade toda foi convidada e Hinata ficou entre os convidados bêbados com um sorriso pequeno e um olhar morto.

Depois disso, o rosto de Naruto foi esculpido no monumento dos Hokages. Era enorme e os olhos dele pareciam sempre seguí-la, a perguntando questões silenciosas que ela não sabia as respostas. Por um momento, Hinata tinha resolvido morrer na linha de frente para proteger Naruto; mas desde que era um tempo de paz, ela nunca pode viver esse sonho, por mais que ela tivesse uma casual colocação na ANBU. Ela sentia como se tivesse uma música dentro de seu corpo e estivesse preso em sua garganta; ela sentia o fogo em seu coração como uma vela sem oxigênio.

De noite, ela tocaria na cicatriz em seu peito, onde Pein a atingiu: era bem acima do seu coração. Um centímetro a baixo, Sakura tinha dito, e Hinata teria morrido.

Ela desejava, algumas vezes, que Pein tivesse sido mais certeiro; maldito Rinnegan, ele precisava ser mais preciso, ele tinha que ser mais aprimorado. Esse era o problema de um jutsu ocular: você pensa que pode ver tudo, ver através das coisas e conhecer todas as coisas, mas o ver engana. Ver era acreditar, mas acreditar não implica em veracidade. Ela amaldiçoava aquela cicatriz enquanto ela adormecia e, durante a manhã, ela contemplava a cabeça enorme do Hokage, pairando sobre ela como um dirigível sorridente, e a única coisa que se passava na cabeça dela era _por que, por que, por que_?

Todos esses pensamentos e memórias ecoavam na cabeça de Hinata enquato ela olhava para seus colegas de time e, nos olhos deles, ela encontrou o entendimento; era como tomar banho de água fria em um dia muito quente. Ela foi acalmada. Ela deu um abraço em grupo neles e sussurrou que estava indo passar um tempo no País do Chá e que, não, ela não sabia quando iria voltar, mas que ela escreveria. Ela prometeu.

Era uma quase verdade, mas era a coisa mais perto de uma mentira que ela já teria contado para eles. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu destino, nem mesmo seus colegas de time. Era melhor daquele jeito, ela insistiu para si mesma, quando seu estômago deu voltas enquanto a mentira branca saía de seus lábios.

Eles ficaram parados na clareira, absorvendo a presença de cada um, até Hinata insistir para eles irem, antes que o adeus quebrasse sua decisão. Eles sumiram como sombras, como fragmentos de sua memória. Enquanto Hinata andava, livre do olhar onipresente do monumento dos Hokages, ficou até mais fácil de respirar. O silêncio era quebrado somente pelo canto dos pássaros e a luz do sol se infiltrava por entre as árvores; Hinata pensou sobre sua nova direção de vida e, pela primeira vez em anos, ela se sentiu satisfeita. Não feliz - ela desistiu desse sentimento -, mas satisfeita.

Hinata levou sua xícara até seus lábios e sorriu, pensando sobre a longa jornada de sete dias de viagem até aquela pequena cidade na beira do Chá; aqui, com suas lentes de contato pretas cobrindo seus olhos brancos, ela podia quase se sentir como um ser humano normal. Ela deixaria sua antiga vida para trás e encontraria seu fogo novamente. Ainda sorrindo, ela tomou um longo gole do chá, abaixando a caneca quando ela sentiu uma presença sentando ao seu lado; ela pensou que fosse provavelmente o garçon, vindo fletar com ela novamente...

Mas não era.

Hinata olhou por cima da borda de sua xícara de porcelana e, assustava, cuspiu chá na camisa _dele_: ela encarou, com o chá escorrendo pelo seu rosto como uma baba - uma baba muito, _muito_ cara e gostosa. Parte de sua cabeça lembrava que era indelicado ficar encarando, assim como era indelicado cuspir chá em cima de um conhecido, mas o resto de sua cabeça estava interessado no fato que o homem sentado ao seu lado era um homem morto. Ou, pelo menos, ele estava morto.

Ela tinha visto ele morrer com seus próprios olhos irrefutáveis e precisos, possuidores do Byakugan, na última guerra. O sangue e o corpo e os ossos foram picados pelo resen-shuriken de Naruto; ele tinha explodido, e um instante depois, Sakura fragmentou a terra abaixo dos seus pés, então todos os pedacinhos de Sasuke Uchiha foram enterrados embaixo de uma avalanche de pedras.

Mas, agora, sentado ao seu lado, estava Sasuke, repleto de sua pele pálida, cabelo negro e olhos sombiros... mesmo que pos anéis abaixo dos olhos dele fossem novos. Ele parecia mais uma versão pálida e assombrada do homem que ela viu morrer no campo de batalha, todos aqueles anos atrás.

"Está parecendo que você acabou de ver um fantasma", ele deu um sorriso provocativo; ela se lembrava agora, ele costumava dar esse sorriso o tempo todo na academia; a ação era familiar e enervante ao mesmo tempo. A coisa toda ficou ainda mais estranha depois que Hinata percebeu que essa era a primeira vez que ele falou com ela na vida. O que era engraçado, porque eles se conheciam por toda uma vida, mas simplesmente nunca tinham interagido um com o outro, nem para dizer _olá_, ou, _o tempo está bom, não é?_

"Eu-eu-eu..." Hinata gaguejou. De algum jeito, ela colocou a xícara de chá na mesa polida sem quebrar a porcelana azul, mesmo que ela tenha tremido um pouco; ela derramou um pouco do chá escuro na borda da mesa.

Não poderia ser ele. Poderia? E se não fosse ele? Mas, e aí, se fosse ele? De repente, ela explodiu:

"Eu deixo peônias brancas no seu túmulo todos os anos!" Ela não sabia o porquê de ela ter dito isso, mas era verdade.

Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse insana e então começou a rir; o som da risada a assustava.

"Peônias? Tch. São flores de casamento."

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas inflamarem; mas não era mais a tímida bobalhona, mesmo com a propensão a gagueira que nunca a deixou. Ela já encarou membros e zumbis da Akatsuki; ela convenceu a si mesma que um, teoricamente, Uchiha morto não iria assustá-la.

"Eu as escolhi porque elas simbolizam compaixão." Ela engoliu a saliva em um som audível, adicionando, "E nobreza." Hinata olhou para a mesa e bateu um dedo em uma poça de chá frio.

"Hn." O Uchiha se inclinou para frente e descançou suas mãos; por alguma razão, o gesto lembrou Hinata de uma pantera esperando para atacar e um suor frio escorreu por suas costas. "Ouça, Hinata," Sasuke começou com uma voz divertida, o humor da situação - como eles estavam discutindo sobre qual arranjo de flor ela deixava no túmulo dele durante os últimos cinco anos - tinha posto ele em um ânimo estranho. Ele falou, "Eu não vim aqui só para falar sobre flores."

Sem ser convidada, ela levantou a mão _devagar, bem devagar_, e tocou a pele dele; era gelada, mas não era rígida. Então. Ele não era um zumbi. Só para ter certeza, Hinata ativou o Byakugan e, de fato, ele era realmente Sasuke, com seu chakra de eletrecidade e uma escuridão paupável ao redor dele como um manto. Ela voltou com a mão e sentou novamente _devagar, bem devagar_.

"Você está realmente vivo?" Ela queria que soasse uma afirmativa, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

Sasuke a ignorou.

"Esse templo que você quer entrar: é um culto dirigido por um velho maluco. Eles sacrificam uma virgem todos os anos para o que eles chamam de deusa." Ele a olhou penetrantemente antes de continuar, "Eles fazem sorteios."

"Sorteios?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Para quem vai ser sacrificada", ele disse, como se explicasse alguma coisa muito óbvia para uma criança estúpida.

"Ah," Hinata respondeu, ainda um pouco chocada. E então: "Espera aí. Como você...?"

Era uma pergunta incompleta, mas ele tinha entendido.

"Eu tenho seguido você", ele respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele explicou como, no último ano, ele tem rodeado Konoha, somente observando as pessoas continuarem com suas vidas: os filhos com cabelos rosa de Naruto e Sakura, os ANBUS aparecendo e desaparecendo, a nova cabeça de Hokage sendo esculpida no monumento. Ele disse que a cabeça de Naruto não estava tão semelhante, não parecia idiota o bastante para ser verídico e Hinata riu nervosamente.

"Veja só," ele continuou, "eu descobri uma maneira de enganar a técnica sensitiva de Naruto. Eu simplesmente escondo meu chakra atrás do seu. O dobe está tão ocupado evitando você - ignorando com você está se sentindo - que você é como uma zona seuura entre mim e o Idiota dos Sapos."

Hinata piscou; a triste verdade ficando clara.

"Então você tem sido a minha sombra? Para que ninguém pudesse sentir você?" ela chiou. Isso soava insano. Um homem morto estava perseguindo ela enquanto ela perseguia Naruto para que Naruto não percebesse a presença de Sasuke.

Sasuke concordou.

"Mas chega disso." Ele disse, como se _isso_ não fosse nada além do comum.

Ele queria dizer a ela algo importante, mas ela interrompeu.

"Por quanto tempo?" A voz dela tremeu; ela estava pálida e ela sentia seu estômago fundo.

"Por um ano." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu nunca vi nada inapropriado, como quando você trocava de roupa ou tomava banho - diferente de alguém que eu conheço." Ele deu uma piscada sugestiva para ela e Hinata ficou vermelha, vermelha como o fogo, porque ele definitivamente _sabia_ que_ ela viu_ Naruto se despindo e ainda tinha sido mais de uma vez.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, sem palavras.

"De qualquer jeito, Hyuga, eu tenho uma proposta para você." O Uchiha não morto estendeu a mão para ela e Hinata, atordoada pelos eventos dos últimos cinco minutos, suavamente pôs suas mãos nas dele. "Eu tenho um trabalho para você. Algo muito melhor do que virar um cordeirinho de sacrifício para um culto religioso." Ele afirmou. "Eu preciso que você me mate."

* * *

_**N.A.:** lol acho que é isso o que eles chamam de humor negro._

_**N.T.:** Acho que esse é um dos capítulos mais impactantes, de como o Sasuke passa da vida pra morte assim, em segundos. Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer erro que vocês perceberem, me digam._


	3. Assassinar o Assassino

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

_**Melhor Morto**_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_**Assassinar o Assassino**_

"De qualquer jeito, Hyuuga, eu tenho uma proposta para você."

A mente de Hinata rodava enquanto eles saiam da casa de chá - uma p-pr-proposta? Ah, meu Deus! Ele queria sua ajuda para restaurar o clã dele? Infelizmente, Sasuke não era o tipo dela: ele não era louro o suficiente ou bronzeado o suficiente e os olhos dele definitivamente não eram azuis o suficiente...

Mas Hinata não teve mais tempo para pensar, porque Sasuke continuou com uma voz firme, quase falsa:

"Eu tenho um trabalho para você. Algo muito melhor do que virar um cordeirinho de sacrifício para um culto religioso. Eu preciso que você me mate."

Primeiramente, Hinata se sentiu aliviada.

"Ah, graças a Deus, você não quer que eu tenha seus filhos!" Ela comemorou. E depois - "Espera um minuto. Você quer que eu faça o que?"

"Eu não quero, eu preciso." Sasuke respondeu calmamente, como se fosse ajudar Hinata a entender se ele pronunciasse cada palavra claramente. "Eu preciso que você me mate."

"M-m-mas v-você já e-está m-morto! Ou p-pelo m-menos v-você e-e-estava!" Ela conseguiu dizer enquanto o Uchiha a guiava pelas ruas pequenas e sujas. Ignorando ela, ele comprou uma bolsa de doces de passas com canela e entregou as guloseimas para Hinata.

"Eu sei que eles são os seus favoritos." ele respondeu diante do olhar questionador dela e Hinata corou; parecia que Sasuke sabia tudo sobre ela.

Hinata era muitas coisas e ao longo de sua pequena vida, ela se acostumou com a visão de estranhos cenários: primeiro, ela cresceu acostumada com Hanabi reivindicando o título de herdeira dos Hyuuga, mesmo que Hinata fosse a mais velha. Ela se acostumou com seu pai a ignorando e se acostumou a sua nova e igualmente indiferente madrasta. Ela passou a ficar confortável com sua perseguição metódica e obsessiva ao Hokage-sama; e ela estava okay com o fato de Naruto ser casado com Sakura, e os três filhos de cabelos rosa dele (quando todos eles _deveriam_ ter cabelos louros ou pretos).

Mas Hinata não conseguia - e nem conseguiria - se acostumar com o seu próprio perseguidor.

Era uma droga, era enervante, era totalmente _errado_.

(Não que isso a tenha feito reconsiderar sua própria vigilância sobre Naruto, mas ainda assim...)

Sasuke continuava de pé no meio da rua e ele a olhava; Hinata percebeu que ele estava esperando ela comer o doce, mas, e se estivesse envenenado? E se ela se engasgasse com a pasta de arroz e morresse? E se ele esperasse que ela morresse de comer a sobremesa e isso se transformasse em uma profecia auto-realizável? Ela soltou um som cheio de choque e dor e sob o olhar dele, ela hesitantemente pôs um pouco de doce em sua boca. Estava delicioso, ou, pelo menos, deveria ser se não fosse um homem morto a observando comer isso. A boca de Hinata ficou seca. Era difícil engolir o doce, mesmo que ela tenha conseguido, de alguma maneira.

Sasuke guiou Hinata pelo cotovelo, como se ela fosse um manequim, incapaz de se movimentar por si mesma ou como se ela fosse um cachorrinho de estimação, que deveria ser guiada. Ele a sentou em um banco de uma praça e o vento levou todas as folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão, deixando uma parar em seu colo, deixou a folha ficar lá e apreciou como o amarelo brilhante se sobreponha ao preto de suas roupas, mas acabou a olhar para isso com indiferença quando o Uchiha começou seu monólogo.

"Veja só," ele disse depois de uma longa pausa, "eu tenho um problema. Aparentemente, eu não posso morrer."

A cabeça de Hinata se virou para ele vagarosamente.

"Como...?"

Ele pareceu adivinhar a pergunta dela.

"Depois da última guerra, eu estava, para todos os efeitos, morto. Foi isso o que aconteceu..." e enquanto ele falava, os olhos dele ficaram vidrados, como uma lua cheia escondida atrás das nuvens negras.

Hinata fechou os olhos e deixou as palavras dele a levarem como ondas, e ela confundiu passado e presente enquanto ele falava.

Lá estava Madara, com sua máscara toda laranja e um olhar animalesco nos seus olhos; e aqui estava Naruto, o manto vermelho e preto voando com o vento, os olhos com aros laranjas. Sasuke meramente assistia enquanto o loiro escandaloso em cima de um sapo mandou Madara para longe no Monte Myoboku. Então, Madara foi acorrentado em cima de uma vasilha de óleo fervente por toda a eternidade; todas as manhãs, um sapo iria cortar os olhos dele com uma kunai farpada e depois colocaria óleo fervente em sua pele. Hinata foi lembrada de Prometheus e estremeceu; isso não soava nada agradável.

Depois que o grande Uchiha malvado foi selado, era o tempo da luta épica que todos estavam esperando: a Batalha do Time Sete. Exceto que Sasuke não se importava com mais nada.

"Eu encontrei dois anciãos," ele explicou, seus dedos apertando, afrouxando e contraindo mais uma vez. "Antes de eu cortar suas gargantas, como porcos, eu consegui a última informação que eu precisava." Hinata estremeceu novamente, pensando sobre _porcos, oh Deus, por que?_ Mas Sasuke explicou: o que Itachi nunca tinha lhe contado e o que Madara nunca tinha revelado.

O que era exatamente o infame golpe de Estado que o Uchiha tinha planejado, todos aqueles anos atrás, quando Sasuke era apenas um estudante da academia?

"Eles iam matar todos os homens, mulheres e crianças de Konoha," Sasuke comentou em um tom monótono. E então ali estava Itachi e quase completando sua própria profecia, e todos os Uchihas foram sacrificados; mas para qual motivo Sasuke não sabia. De qualquer jeito, estava implícito em seu tom de voz, no jeito que ele arqueava os joelhos, que acreditava que o clã Uchiha teve o que mereceu.

"A luta foi para fora de mim," ele disse simplesmente. "Quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram até mim," todos os punhos flamejando e brilhando e bocas gritando _Sasu-keeeeeee_! - Hinata lembrou e Sasuke continuou, "eu não recuei. Eu não fiz nenhum Chidori, não usei o Sharingan ou Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi nem se quer o Susanoo. Eu queria morrer.", ele falou sem nenhum sentimento e Hinata podia ver tudo àquilo novamente: os olhares de horror nos rostos de Naruto e Sakura quando Sasuke não resistiu, e era tarde demais para tentar, para reverter os punhos em chamas, e o corpo de Sasuke explodiu sob o tamanho de um jutsu extraordinário.

"Imagine a minha surpresa," Sasuke comentou brevemente, "quando um ano depois eu estava deitado, gelado e nu, em um campo de batalha devastado." Hinata supôs pelo tom de voz dele que Sasuke não tinha prazer nenhum nesse milagre. Sasuke continuou a descrever como ele tentou se atirar de penhascos, a tirar seu eterno Mamgekyou Sharingan com uma kunai, como ele se explodiu repetidas vezes, tudo em vão.

Esse foi o motivo de Madara ser selado, e não morto. Aqueles com o Mangekyou eterno não podem morrer; seus olhos não podem ser removidos; seus membros não podem ser machucados. Sasuke se enfureceu, por que Naruto e Sakura não perceberam que rasgá-lo em pedaços e enterrá-lo na terra não era nada além de uma solução temporária? Agora, ele era um homem que desejava dormir, mas seus solhos estavam eternamente abertos para ver o nascer do sol.

Hinata olhou para baixo, encarando a folha amarela em seu colo, depois rodou a haste em seus dedos, fazendo a folhagem seca rodar. Ela perguntou o que ele andou fazendo pelos últimos quatro anos - além de tentar mil e uma maneiras de se matar.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

"Primeiro, eu quis destruir a Folha." Ele tinha originalmente pensado, desde que ele tinha o resto da eternidade para destruir, que ele poderia começar com Konoha; mas esse plano teve uma vida curta. Ele perdeu todo o interesse nisso. Então, em vez disso, ele passou três anos viajando, conhecendo, dormindo com várias mulheres, bebendo sakê e se encontrando horrivelmente mal na manhã seguinte: resumindo, três anos de uma vida boêmia.

Sasuke parou, e Hinata não pode decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Ela quase perguntou o que ele tinha feito no último ano, mas se conteve. A resposta era óbvia: ele estava perseguindo a perseguidora para perseguir a vila. Então, em vez disso, ela perguntou:

"Po-po-por que você voltou para Konoha?"

E Sasuke encolheu os ombros. Talvez ele não soubesse por si mesmo, ele disse, mas ele viu todos os sorrisos doentios e o tempo de paz e o memorial para si mesmo, com o Hokage chorando como um bebê grande e gordo e Sakura atrás dele com um olhar perdido.

E então ali estava Hinata, que também estava parada na beira de Konoha, olhando para as vidas que eram próximas a ela. Ele viu sua amargura, sua bondade engolida como um creme se tornando marrom ao ser engolido pelo café preto. Primeiramente, Sasuke disse, ela era apenas um meio para um fim, um jeito de esconder sua espionagem atrás da segurança da grande nuvem de miséria de Hinata, mas, em algum momento, Sasuke percebeu que Hinata não tinha mais esse significando e ela tinha se tornado um fim para si próprio.

"Você é exatamente como eu", ele disse, mas Hinata não entendeu, pois ela não veio de uma longa linhagem de maníacos homicidas, ela não tinha vivido uma vida para vingança, violência e traição, de morrer e se tornar imortal, mas mesmo assim Sasuke continuou, "E você é perfeita. Só você pode me ajudar." Na voz dele tinha uma sugestão de pergunta, uma sugestão de _prazer_, e desde que Hinata não tinha nada mais no momento - ela não queria voltar para Konoha, nem queria se tornar um sacrifício oferecido para uma deusa nebulosa, então por isso, e apenas isso, ela disse sim.

Ela gostava de pensar que ele disse sim porque ela era boa, porque Sasuke estava sofrendo e ela poderia ajudá-lo, mas também sabia que era uma mentira. Ela sabia que era porque não poderia pensar em uma razão para dizer não, uma vez que, a própria sempre foi um peso-morto.

"Bom," ele disse sem ênfase, "nós vamos para um dos antigos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Seu Byakugan vai ser útil."

Ela meramente acenou com a cabeça e ficou de pé, a folha amarela caiu de seu colo para o chão, e eles saíram da vila, da qual o nome Hinata não se lembrava.

Mais tarde, Hinata pensou, iria se arrepender disso. Iria se arrepender da folha amarela, de beber chá, de comer doce, e de dizer _sim _quando ela tinha que ter dito _não_, mas agora, ela estava muito surpresa para fazer alguma coisa a não ser andar atrás do homem que provavelmente deveria estar morto.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ espero que vocês tenham gostado :) reviews = meu amor e afeição imortais! beijos :*_

_**N.T.:**__ ok, esse é o terceiro capítulo. Espero que vocês estejam gostando do nível da tradução e que as coisas não estejam muito confusas. Beijos para vocês!_


	4. Ilha Nagi

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

_**Melhor Morto**_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_**Ilha Nagi**_

_Eu sou um pobre desconhecido em viagem, viajando sozinho através deste mundo;_

_mas não há doenças, fadiga ou perigo, naquela luz brilhante, para qual eu vou._

_~Wayfaring Stranger, tradicional_

Hinata não perguntou à Sasuke para onde eles estavam indo, nem questionou as ordens de silêncio; ela andou atrás dele olhando para o chão. Ela pensou em coisas para dizer para quebrar aquele silêncio estranho, mas as palavras sempre morriam em sua garganta.

Eventualmente, ela reuniu coragem o suficiente para olhar para as costas dele e simplesmente _pensar_ em perguntar para ele. Quem era esse homem? Ela sabia seu nome e a afiliação dele com o Time Sete, mas além disso, Uchiha Sasuke era um verdadeiro mistério. Os lábios de Hinata ofegavam, os dedos se entrelaçavam atrás de sua mochila. Por que Sasuke queria morrer quando ele tinha a garantia da vida eterna? A vida era assim tão vazia para ele, que ele preferia morrer _de novo_?

Como se em uma resposta para seus pensamentos, Sasuke direcionou a ela um olhar por cima dos ombros dele; era como se ele pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dela, mesmo sem usar o doujutsu dele. Hinata chiou e olhou de volta para o chão; nada foi falado e Hinata nem ao menos se atreveu a pensar por algum tempo.

Eles viajaram por três longos e silenciosos dias. Hinata pensou que ela talvez pudesse perder a cabeça. Ela era uma pessoa tímida por natureza, verdade, mas ela também gostava das pessoas ao seu jeito mudo. Faminta de qualquer interação social, ela começou a se sentir como uma planta privada da luz do sol. Então ela pigarreou e se forçou para dizer:

"Uchiha-s-s-san?" Ela mordeu o lábio e amaldiçoou seu gaguejar sibilante.

Sasuke, que estava andando na frente dela, diminuiu o passo até eles estarem lado a lado.

"Hn?"

Hinata tomou fôlego profundo.

"O-O-Onde...?"

"Hn."

Com isso, Sasuke foi à frente mais uma vez, e o queixo de Hinata caiu. Hinata amaldiçoou a si mesma; ela acreditava que era por sua incapacidade de articular frases completas que fez a raiva de Sasuke crescer. Não era essa o motivo de ela ter deixado Konoha? Para superar seu gaguejar abominável, para criar seu próprio destino? Em vez disso, ela estava deixando um morto-vivo a guiar para Kami sabe aonde! O mínimo que ele podia fazer era incluí-la nos planos de viagem dele.

Com uma nova determinação, Hinata declarou:

"Uchiha-san. Aonde estamos i-indo?" Ela estava satisfeita que ela somente gaguejou uma vez.

Ele sorriu de lado com isso, tirou um mapa de dentro de sua roupa, e jogou sobre os ombros para a kunoichi. Ela pegou o pergaminho com uma perspicácia ninja e desenrolou devagar enquanto ela continuava a caminhar, pois Sasuke não havia parado. Enquanto ela examinava o mapa, o passo dela continuava estável, mas sua expressão ficou questionadora.

"Ilha Nagi?"

"Nós estamos quase no porto." Sasuke respondeu, conciso como sempre. Certamente, em poucas horas, eles alcançariam a costa. Era cinza e nublado no litoral; a névoa parecia pesada, uma nuvem de chuva suspensa. Hinata nunca esteve nessa parte do País da Onda, uma península que se projetava para fora da fronteira com o Fogo; era tão banal como a goma de mascar presa debaixo da sola do sapato.

Rapidamente, eles pagaram por um pequeno barco pesqueiro para os levarem até a Ilha Nagi. Eles embarcaram no barco de uma aparência incerta, com uma pintura vermelha descamada, com seus remos desgastamos a empurrar pelo mar.

"Vocês dois são casados?" O pescador perguntou, com seus braços musculosos lidando com os remos pela água. Hinata ficou vermelha como o pôr-do-sol, que estava brilhando através da neblina e deixando o horizonte com uma aparência ensanguentada; Sasuke sorriu de lado.

"Sim. Eu estou visitando meus pais." Sasuke respondeu suavemente.

Hinata se sentiu mal; ela foi para um lado do barco e vomitou todo o seu almoço escasso. Quando ela terminou de limpar o vômito da bochecha, ela olhou para Sasuke do canto dos olhos; seu franzir de sobrancelhas fez suas bochechas corarem mais do que a bile na parte detrás de sua garganta.

Quando eles finalmente alcançaram a ilha, Hinata ainda estava com o rosto verde, enquanto o crepúsculo pálido e azul sumiu totalmente na noite escura. A lua cheia brilhava pelas nuvens e sua luz filtrada permeava o mar de prata. O pescador ancorou o navio e faz seu caminho até a cidade. Ele se despediu por cima dos ombros, desejando-os segurança pelo resto da viagem; ele acrescentou que Hinata não deveria estar com tanto medo dos sogros. Ele assumiu que esse era o motivo de ela ter vomitado antes: como ele estava errado.

Hinata mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha e olhou para Sasuke, o qual as costas estavam viradas para ela. Ele estava olhando para a água, para a lua pesada se olhando no espelho do mar. Antes que pudesse se conter, Hinata deixou escapar:

"Por que você disse aquilo?"

"Disse o que?" Sasuke respondeu lentamente, sem se virar.

"Sobre seus p-p-pais..."

Sasuke simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Ele se virou, andando para a cidade sem avisar; Hinata o seguiu fazendo um chiado. _Por que eu estou mesmo aqui? Por que eu estou seguindo um vampiro lunático como um cachorrinho perdido? O que raios está errado comigo_? Apesar de sua mente tumultuada, entre eles havia um silêncio. Ela seguiu Sasuke até uma barraquinha de rámen, ela o deixou fazer o pedido, e se afundou em soba¹. As bochechas dela estufaram como um hamster faminto devorando pão. E tudo o que se passava na sua mente era _por que, por que, por que?_

Ela não podia responder nenhuma dessas questões espontâneas, exceto dizer que ela estava paralisada; ela estava presa em um genjutsu e ela não podia sair. Ela estava se afogando na presença de Sasuke; ele era um redemoinho e ela era um barco abandonado, em espiral cada vez mais perto do vórtice, ao esquecimento.

Como se ele pudesse sentir sua confusão interna, a voz de Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu disse a ele," Sasuke pensou em voz alta "porque se tudo for de acordo com os planos, eu _vou_ estar visitando meus pais."

Ela se sufocou com seu rámen. Depois de uns minutos tossindo, ela bebeu um copo d'água e repousou sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"Me desculpe... o-o que...?"

"Eu estava respondendo a sua pergunta." Sasuke respondeu calmamente, seus hashis girando o rámen com movimentos esconsos.

Hinata piscou e processou o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. _Oh. Ele vai morrer logo. Ele vai encontrar seus pais..._ A verdade macabra a atingiu como uma kunai em seu coração: o quão terrível isso tudo era. Eles se mantiveram em silêncio e Hinata empurrou desanimadamente seu rámen pela tigela até eles se desintegrar em um amido.

"Sasuke" Ela diz timidamente enquanto eles saíam do restaurante. "E-eu... Eu..."

"Põe para fora"

Hinata suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu não entendo por que você quer m-morrer." Ela queria acrescentar que a vida eterna era o sonho dos filósofos; fontes da juventude são os objetivos dos exploradores; que jogar fora a vida dele de modo tolo depois da sua miraculosa reanimação parecia ingratidão e tolice. Não era mais sensato viver e aproveitar a vida? Mas esses pensamentos não foram proferidos.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke olharam através dela; a batida de seu coração aumentou, e, por um momento, parecia que Sasuke iria bater nela. Mas, assim que Hinata recuou para longe dele, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu; o som alto assustou Hinata. Quando o som parou tão abruptamente como começou, e o Uchiha olhou novamente para ela, o sangue dela congelou como uma piscina rasa no inverno.

"Os Uchiha não merecem viver. Eu pensei que você entendia isso." Ele falou, com o tom de voz tão gelado quanto o sangue congelado dela correndo pelas veias. Sem outra palavra, ele caminhou de volta para a praia. Hinata foi atrás dele e, sem palavras, eles montaram acampamento.

Ela pegou a primeira ronda. Com os olhos lacrimosos, ela assistiu a lua cheia ir ao seu apogeu; o nevoeiro se dissipou e o oceano se agitou com ondas pratas. Não importava que os olhos de Hinata fossem tão grandes e tão brancos quanto a lua; nessa noite, ela entendeu que ela não via nada.

Quando ela gentilmente acordou Sasuke para a ronda dele, ela tinha uma sensação de que ele não tinha dormido nem um pouco.

"Descanse um pouco," ele disse a ela "nós saímos para o esconderijo de Orochimaru no amanhecer."

"S-sim, Uchiha-san." Ela deslizou para baixo de seu saco de dormir, imaginando quais horrores estariam esperando por ela na manhã seguinte, e por que ela estava concordando em enfrentá-los; já que eles não eram horrores para ela descobrir. E quando adormeceu, teve pesadelos sobre o que eles iriam encontrar na base de Orochimaru: partes de corpos preservamos em geleias, ou frascos de formol; facas enferrujadas ainda cobertas de sangue velho, crânios ocos e ossos podres. Quando as mãos ásperas de Sasuke foram acordá-la, ela não se sentiu descansada.

* * *

¹ Soba, segundo o nosso Google, é um macarrão japonês tradicionalmente degustado na passagem do ano.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Muito obrigada por lerem. Em algum momento eu vou transformar isso em uma história original, então suas respostas são muito apreciadas. Beijos._

_**N.T.:**__ Espero que estejam gostando da tradução e me desculpem pela demora (: Beijos._


	5. Lixo no Lixão

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto. A fic aqui apresentada também não me pertence. Ela é uma tradução autorizada de **_**Better Off Dead**_**, de **_**Wingedmercury**_**. Todos os créditos são da autora!**

* * *

_**Melhor Morto**_

_Escrita por Wingedmercury  
__Traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_**Lixo no Lixão**_

_Quando eu estiver morto e enterrado, não chore por mim,_

_oh, eu não quero que você chore por mim;_

_Navegando no oceano, não chore por mim,_

_oh, eu não quero que você chore por mim._

_~Don't You Weep After Me, tradicional_

Quando ele a levou para um lixão velho e abandonado da ilha, Hinata ficou confusa.

"Ative seu doujutsu." Ele mandou e ela o fez sem hesitação.

Os olhos brancos dela varreram o lixão, todas as velharias quebradas, madeiras podres, carretéis de fio corroído, partes de casa destruídas - janelas quebradas e ferro. Ela forçou mais chakra em seus olhos para olhar mais e mais embaixo e arfou.

"Tem toda uma rede de cavernas subterrâneas!" Ela estava confusa - quem em sã consciência constrói tocas subterrâneas em uma _ilha_? Não teria aquela terrível coisa da _inundação_ em intervalos de tempo regulares de acordo com a maré? Mas Orichimaru estava longe de estar em seu perfeito juízo...

"Entrada", Sasuke comandou, a única mostrando seus desejos.

As veias ao redor dos olhos de Hinata incharam enquanto ela se apressava para encontrar. Ali estava! Sob uma bolha de metais enferrujados, que parecia como ossos de moldagem. Levou uns 15 minutos para remover todo o lixo, musgo e entulho, mas, finalmente, eles acharam uma peça perfeita de metal na parte inferior.

"Afaste-se" Sasuke murmurou e Hinata pulou para longe, o som de mil pássaros cantando encheu o ar.

"T-tem certeza que você deveria usar o Ch-Ch-Chidori em metal -" ela grita, mas o barulho do jutsu de relâmpagos abafou o som. Os punhos dele se ergueram como um sol de prata irregular, em seguida, despencou para a terra como um cometa, deixando rastros cegos pelo caminho. Uma enorme explosão, todo o brilho prateado, a fumaça sobre o monte de lixo e Hinata foi jogada para trás pela força do mesmo.

Ela agradeceu a Kami que posou sobre o musgo; eles eram nojentos, mas amorteceram a queda; eles eram muito mais confortáveis do que os metais irregulares enferrujados.

"Uchiha? Uchiha-san? Uchiha-saaaaaaaaan!" Hinata se levantou e procurou por Sasuke. Ela não o via; tudo o que tinha restado em seu lugar era um buraco escancarado e fumegante, onde a placa de metal uma vez estava. "Uchiha-san?" ela sussurrou.

"Por que você não me disse que era uma péssima ideia usar Chidori em metal?" ele resmungou de algum lugar atrás dela e Hinata pulou dez metros para trás no ar.

"Eu s-sinto m-m-muito -" Ela gaguejou enquanto ela se virava, mas ela ainda não via Sasuke em nenhum lugar.

"Aqui embaixo." ele disse secamente e Hinata olha para baixo -

E ela grita.

"Oh Kami! Sua cabeça! Sua _cabeça_!" Hinata começou a gritar, gritos de gelar o sangue e entorpecer a mente, que dilaceraram o ar e deram zumbidos no ouvido.

A cabeça carbonizada de Sasuke estava separada do corpo; os dentes enegrecidos foram exibidos em uma careta divertida.

"Mulher, cale a boca." Ele ordenou e o grito de Hinata passaram a ser lamúrias. "Encontre as partes do meu corpo; a regeneração é mais rápida se tudo está no mesmo lugar.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam tão abertos quanto janelas quebradas; a cabeça ensanguentada de Sasuke estava empoleirada, ela estava tremendo. Mas, Sasuke a lançou um olhar que a assustou e a pôs em ação.

Hinata continuava a tremer enquanto ela reunia as partes do corpo de Sasuke: um braço queimado, lascas da sua perna, uma bagunça de órgãos assados - ela tentou não identificar quais órgãos era o que - até que ela achou a maioria do que ela _assumiu_ ser as partes do corpo dele. No momento em que ela retornou para a cabeça falante, ela já parecia bem menos preta; um tom de pele pálido estava tomando o lugar da carne queimada. Hinata jogou sem cerimônias os pedaços quebrados e queimados do corpo, não porque ela era desrespeitosa, mas porque ela nunca esteve tão apavorada na vida dela, e o terror a fazia ficar desajeitada. Uma parte perversa de sua mente observou que ela era como uma sacerdotisa oferecendo um sacrifício de miudezas cauterizadas ao deus-das-cabeças-decapitadas e o pensamento lhe deu náuseas.

Ela já tinha visto zumbis, sim; ela até mesmo já tinha _matado_ alguns muitos zumbis, se matar for um termo apropriado para incapacitar corpos que já estão mortos. Mas, ela nunca teve que juntar todos os vários e diversos pedaços de um corpo morto para que ele pudesse _se reagrupar e se regenerar_. Ela também nunca recebeu ordens de uma cabeça sem corpo antes. Hinata estava grata que ela não tinha comido muito naquela manhã, porque ela certamente teria vomitado tudo nesse momento.

Levou boa parte do dia para que Uchiha Sasuke regenerasse todas as suas células; bem, para ser justo, ele não fazia isso precisamente - o corpo dele fazia isso por vontade própria. Em algum momento, Hinata teve náuseas e assistiu com um horror mudo enquanto os pedaços queimados e ensanguentados do traidor Uchiha pareciam se arrastar para fora dos escombros e se arrumarem em seu corpo: pedaços de carne, pedaços estilhaçados de ossos, dentes rolantes. A articulação do joelho saindo de sob os escombros e ir pelo ar até Sasuke, quase acertando Hinata no processo.

E o tempo todo, os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke brilhavam com o padrão complexo do Mangekyo Sharingan; redemoinhos preto e vermelhos como um vórtice, como uma piscina demoníaca. Enquanto a luz do dia desaparecia, os dois olhos dele lançavam uma luz estranha e cintilante por todo o lixão enquanto o corpo se reconstruía lentamente, lentamente. Hinata finalmente deu as costas para ele e olhou as estrelas piscando em sua existência no céu congelado, desejando que ele pudesse sentir seu destino miserável nas constelações distantes.

A lua minguante nasceu sobre o oceano e, finalmente, Sasuke se levantou e mandou Hinata encontrar as roupas dele. Aparentemente, ele estava completamente nu, ela concluiu. Em algum momento, ficou escuro demais para ver o corpo de Sasuke se regenerar e Hinata ficou feliz, porque se ela tivesse que assistir a _joia de família_ de Sasuke voltar para a sua virilha, ela talvez _morreria_ ali mesmo. Obrigada, Kami, pela escuridão! Não tinha luar o suficiente para ver qualquer coisa desagradável; ou então era isso o que ela pensava.

Felizmente, eles tinham deixado suas mochilas fora do lixão - caso contrário, Hinata estava certa que elas seriam incineradas na explosão - e Hinata correu para pegar as vestes dele. Ela corou quando retornou, pois ela viu a silhueta de um _ângulo errado_ pela lua minguante, um ângulo em que ela pode admirar todo o comprimento e grossura do Sasuke Júnior.

Ela não podia se ajudar. Ser a perseguidora da vila era, uma vez, sua ocupação e, agora, ela se encontrava cobiçando. Acidentalmente, ela percebeu que o pacote de Sasuke era muito, _muito_ maior do que qualquer coisa que o Naruto possuía-

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata saiu de seu transe pela voz potente dele. Tremendo, ela olhou para baixo e se arrastou para frente, empurrando a roupa de Sasuke para ele. Ele resmungou alguma coisa como _"droga de jutsu de reanimação", "malditos olhos que remontam a carne, mas não as roupas"_... Hinata corou mais do que o metal derretido na porta do esconderijo, que ainda estava vermelho e saindo fumaça conta o ar frio da noite.

Uma vez que Sasuke estava vestido ele murmurou:

"Siga-me."

Hinata, que até então estava olhando para o chão, chiou e foi atrás dele na escuridão antes de ativar o Byakugan. Diante deles, a entrada para o esconderijo de Orochimaru tinha um boca de um bicho enorme e esfumaçado; enquanto eles entravam, Hinata tinha a sensação de que eles estavam sendo engolidos vivos.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Obrigada por lerem! (:_

_**N.T.:**__ Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu gostei da fanfic ^.^_


End file.
